Dream Gears
by JuGgUlAtOr413
Summary: Have you ever have one of theses days where you don't know what's going to happen, but you want it to happen regardless? I have, and I don't regret it. I really should, but no one's going to talk me out of it. Not you, not my family, not them, and Damn sure not Michelle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ladies and gentleman, this is a new, devilishly new creation brought to you by the one and only **_**JuGgUlAtOr413**_**. BUT! It's not mine, this masterpiece goes, 100%, to **_**blackforrestmaster104. T**_**he only thing I own is the typing technique and some of the plot. So without any further distractions or delays, I bring to you **_**Dream Gears.**_

"Hey! get on your knees!" There's a swirl or wind and rain crashing down on my head. here's a gun pointed straight at my chest, with an officer right behind it. "Hey, fucker, get on the ground!" I drop to the ground, then a swarm of Derse Police Officers tackle me onto the hard cement. They're yelling things to me, _you're in so much trouble kid. Do you know what you've done? Hey, Charlie, c'mere, reading his rights! We've got you buster, why in heavens name would you assonate the Mayor?!_ These questions and commands just seem to float, while I'm drowning in a sea of confusion. My life was so simple a few days ago. It was all so easy, till I went into the Goddamn forest. Till I ran into _her. _The cops start lifting me up, throwing me in the back of the police car banging my already bleeding head hard against the window. My ears start to shut out all the noise from the sirens, and my eyes are going black.

"Michelle..." I breath out. the car starts to drive away, feeling the pavement below us fall behind. The officer looks back at me through the review, his face full of disgust.

"Why would you do it kid? What would make you go through all that trouble?"

"Michelle...M-Michelle..." The name is leaving a stinging pain at the back of my throat. Where was she now? Does she need my help? Is she hurt? Or worse...

"What?" The burly cop has his brow furrowed, focusing his attention on me. "What the hell are you saying, boy?"

"Michelle, Michelle, Michelle, Michelle, Michelle," A flashing of lighting flashes, making the cop look back to the road.

"Well, whoever this _Michelle is, _you won't see her again for a long, _long_, time." this causes him to laugh. Then, a sentence flashes back through my mind.

_Not every liar, lies. And not every Saint knows God._

_**((()))**_

"Hey, Gamzee! Over here!" I look back over my shoulder to see my brother walking up carrying more boxes. I jog over to him, taking one under my arm. "Thanks."

"What? You trying to be all strong, all of a sudden, Kurloz?" I ask, tussling locks of wavy black hair. Even though he's my twin brother, he's my exact opposite. He walks around with his head held high, giving his normal menacing glare to anyone he doesn't know. Only being affectionate to his friends. You couldn't get him to talk to anyone outside of his inner clique. The only thing you should be wary of, is if you get on his bad side. That's a side _I'm _scared to see.

"Yeah, yeah," He says shoving me aside. "C'mon, Dad's calling." I drop the box next to the one I was unpacking, following upstairs. We've been busy unpacking boxes all day for our father's new restaurant. It's been his dream since our mother died to own his own pie shop. And now, with his retirement money and a savings account, he's bought it.

"Hey, boys," He chimes, smiling to the both of us as we come to the front counter "You two doing a good job?"

"Yes, sir!" I taking a seat at a near by both "I think Kurloz has even gained a little muscle from all this work."

"Ha. Ha. Passing you by one the street, people would wonder how you don't fly away in the wind." Kurloz makes a face at me.

"And passing you, they think it was Halloween. Your thin enough to pass as a skeleton." I make a face right back.

"Hey, hey," Our father intervenes "I thought I was hiring adults, not two middle school boys."

"He started it!" Kurloz mumbles.

"Yeah, he calls us kids, and you retort with '_he started it'," _I get up from my seat looking toward my Dad "So, what did you need, Pop?"

He gets up from behind a bar-top counter, heading to me with a list. "I needed you to go down to the hardware shop for me and grab a pack of bulbs," He Pulls out his wallet handing me a twenty "Also, grab some drinks for us all, ok? We've all been working hard, we deserve it."

"Cool, I'll be right back," Starting to the door, I look back at my brother "You want to go, bro?"

"Naw, it's cool, I'll stay to help unpack some," He say to me "Maybe he'll let us go early if we finish sooner. I want to go back to my apartment so me and Meulin can hang out." Meulin was my brother's on-again-off-again girlfriend. He must have another date planned for today.

"Ok, sure, I'll be back in a sec." I head out the door to where I parked my only mode of transportation, my bike. "God, I really need a car." I sigh. Jumping on, I start to head down to the harware shop on 15th street. It was the closet, cheapest, friendliest, hardware shop in our town. Owned by the Zahhak family for as long as I can remember, they were always nice to my family and I since we were kids. They would always let us get the gumballs from a machine in the back, saying it was on the house. As I round the corner to the store, I feel a drop of water hit my face. "Ugh, no, don't you dare think on motherfucking raining." I threaten the sky. The sky is a dreary grey that no one ever like to be in unless they're inside a nice cosy house. I on the other hand, don't feel like getting soaked by a mid-summer rain downpour. I ride past the city's historical forest, taking a quick glance. When we were kids, my summer troop would go camping in that forest. They would try to scare us into believing that there were witches haunting the forest, wanting to get little boys that strayed from there tent at night. I laugh, remembering the times I dragged my brother and my friends into the forest looking for the _witch_. Surprisingly, we never found her. I jump the curve, turning my wheels to the shop.I walk inside, smiling to Ol' Man Zahhak. You would think the older you get the grouchier you'd get, but Mr. Zahhak is the one in a thousand that got perkeir.

"Hello, Gamzee! How have you been?" I walk up to the register as he leans over to me. His breath reeking of pills and denture cream.

"Not, bad, Mr. 'Hak," I smile while trying to find a pint of fresh Oxygen. "My dad sent me to grab a couple of sodas and light bulbs" There's a flash of lighting behind me, and along with it's deafing snap of it's fingers, brings down a dam break of water.

"Oh, yes, yes, let me grab those immediately. I hate to keep a customer waiting." He turns away, and I let out a deep sigh. At least I can breath once again. I look outside to the drenched sidewalk, street, and trees. I hope I'll still be able to see where I'm going, it's not that far back to the shop, but that doesn't mean you can't get lost.

"Here you are, Mr. Makara, three of your family's favourite drinks, and a pack of bulbs." He hands me a bag, while I take out my wallet. "No charge, no charge! Don't even think about it!"

"Aww, Mr. Zahhak, I would feel like I'm stealing from you." I tell him trying to give him the money again.

"Don't worry about it! I love you too much to try to steal that from you! Now go along, it looks like it's raining cats and dogs."

"Tell me about it," I roll my eyes on the way out the door, and jumped back on my bike. Just like I guessed, I couldn't see my damn hand in front of my face. I keep trying to ride my bike, getting soaked to the bone in my T-shirt and pants. I keep pumping my pedal, telling myself that I was almost there, just one more corner to go past and I'm home. That was the case, until I hydroplaned, crashing into a near by tree.

"Ouch!" I whine, untangling my self from the wreckage that was once my bike. "Great, now how am I suppose to get back?" Groaning, I look back for the bag. Amazing, I didn't crack the pack of light bulbs. Picking up my keys that fell out of my pocket, I start off again. "Where the hell am I anyway?" I complain out loud. It's too dark to make out any thing clearly, and I don't spot any street lights on. I keep walking, stumbling on mud and ground, roots and sticks, rock and boulders, till I just give up. It's useless trying to fight against the natural elements, so I mind as well find a seclude spot till the rain lets up. I walk along a rock face, dragging my hand along it for guidance till I see an overhang. I dive under the only island of dry. "Thank God," I sigh. "I'll stay here till it let's up. Dad will understand." That's my last thought as I start to yawn from exhaustion Being soaked, cold, and biking in a storm can do that to anybody. My eyes start to close, and I wonder how I'm going to explain this when I get back. Then, suddenly, there's a flash of light. My eyes shoot open and I sit up. Looking around, I see there's still nothing around.

"Hello?" I cry out "Is anyone there!?" But there's no reply. I lean against the rock, suddenly no longer tired. I stay like that, watching the area until my eyes can no longer hold.

I open my eyes, being awaken by the early morning chirps of birds. My neck has a creak in it from sleeping straight up, so I stretch out my body. Coming to my full senses, I feel something heavy in my lap. I look down, letting out a holler of terror. There's a girl laying in my lap, unconscious and bleed profusely from the side of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep looking down at my lap in disbelief. There's a girl, lying in my lap, in the middle of a forest. The first thing that pops into my mind is that they weren't lying about the witch after all, but I shake the thought away.

"Hey," I whisper in her ear, and then jump back. She still doesn't move so I get closer and try again shouting louder "Hey!" But the girl still won't move, she must be out cold. I squirm trying to get my legs out from under her without making her head hit the ground. I press my back flat against the cold rock surface and slowly pull my right leg from beneath the motionless body. Her head softly touches the ground and falls to the side. My left leg is next come out and her entire body is now laying down on the cold, hard ground. I crawl over out the overhang till I am on the other side of the random stranger. That's when I get a good chance to look at the girl; she is wearing a mildly shredded, long-sleeved T-shirt, it's dark color faded out, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"Hey, girl!" I shout at her again but to no avail. I bring my ear close to her chest praying that I can still hear a beating heart. Thankfully, I can and a slight rise and fall comes from her chest. Standing back up, I wipe the dirt from off my knees and take a glance around. But there's no one there but the early morning birds and us.

"Where did you even come from?" I ask her, but knowing I probably won't get an answer anytime soon. There's some nagging feeling at the back of my head that I can't just leave her here. What if what ever gave her that busted lip were to come back? Or, what if she died out here? It only takes a split second to decide that I'll just take her back to my apartment. Just until she can get back to where ever she came from. I lean over and reach under her neck and legs. She's like putty in my arm, and light as a feather. Thank God I don't live too far from the forest. I start heading back in the direction I came the day before with the strange girl draped in my arms. The blood that I saw from earlier is dry on the cress of her mouth. I can't see where any of the blood came from, I hope that the injury isn't that serious. We finally come out of the forest back out into the main street where I cam in yesterday. Not surprisingly, my bike isn't there anymore. It's not like I could have rode it with the both of us on anyway. I sigh and continue on towards my place. Usually, you would be terrified if you had to walk with a comatose body down the street; but not in Derse City. This town has a reputation of being the most crime infested, low-down criminal, high murder rate, slum lord, in the country. So one teenager walking down the street with a body is not any new sight. My apartment is right around the corner and I shuffle up the flight of stairs being careful not to hit her head. I live on the top floor in the furthest corner. I dig in my pocket to find my keys to unlock the door. When I do I stumble in and almost bang her head on my door.

"Shit!" I catch myself before I fall and walk my way over to my couch before I do anymore damage to the beautiful girl. "Here, you can just lay here until I you wake up." I roll my at my attempts at still trying to talk to a non responsive body. I walk over to my kitchen and search for my phone. I should probably call Kurloz and mention I won't be able to come down an help today and what happened yesterday. I find it underneath a pile of dirty dishes and I dial my brother's number at lighting speed. There's a few buzzes before he picks up.

"Hello? "

"Kurloz!" I almost shout through.

"Gamzee! Where the fuck are you?! You almost had Dad get a search party last night!"

"I'm at my house," I head back over to my sofa, leaning on the back "You wouldn't believe the night I had, man."

"Do I really want too?"

"Shut-up and listen." As I start explaing what happened I hear a shuffle of paper behind me, and before I can turn around something slams againt the back of my head. I duck behind the sofa before it happens again.

"Hey, Kurloz?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna have to call you back."


End file.
